The Diary of Hermione Jean Granger
by MsGodric
Summary: 'I just looked back over what I have written, and I feel like an idiot; I'm trying to explain myself to a book, a diary at that, which is unreal. I think it's because I have a tendancy to explain myself to everyone and get my point across. God, I sure hope Ron doesn't find this, he'll never stop teasing me; oh whatever, I'll just have to place some security charms on it.'
1. 19th September 1996

19th September 1996

Dear Diary,

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am 17 years old, as of today. I am around 5 foot 6 inches, my weight is around 8 stone (which I don't think is too bad), my hair is brown (and far too bushy), and my eyes are also brown.

I am also a Witch.

Not a horrid, ugly looking one with warts and a large crooked nose, no. If anyone saw me in the street they would walk straight past me because I look like your every day muggle girl. Then again, it's not hard seeing as my parents are muggles. Oh, and a muggle is someone who posseses no magical ability.

I thought I should get it across that I'm a Witch as it may come in handy with some of the things I will end up mentioning; Potions, Transfiguration, Quidditch (a sport in our world), Hogwarts (the wizarding boarding school I attend), and many other things.

I just looked back over what I have written, and I feel like an idiot; I'm trying to explain myself to a book, a diary at that, which is unreal. I think it's because I have a tendancy to explain myself to everyone and get my point across. God, I sure hope Ron doesn't find this, he'll never stop teasing me; oh whatever, I'll just have to place some security charms on it.

Ron Weasley is an insufferable idiot, a prat most of the time, who just happens to be my best-friend, and the boy I have a crush one. God, now I need those security charms. I have never admited that I fancy Ron to myself, let alone anyone else, and now I have written it down without a second thought. I mean, of all the boys I can have a crush on, it has to be my bestfriend the great prat who I argue with almost every second of every day. He is just so infuriating.

I have always gotten on with Harry better; Harry is my other best-friend. I don't argue with him, minus the fight we had in third year, but compared to me and Ron, it's nothing. Then again, Harry has far more things to worry about these days; truth be told, we all do. Voldemort is at large, and he could attack any day; of course he won't, even though it hurts to say it, Voldemort does have a brain and knows certainly well he couldn't attack the school. There are too many charms protecting it, and Dumbledore, our old Headmaster, probably scares him away.

Voldemort is a very dangerous, very dark wizard. Years ago, before I was born, he started trying to take over the wizarding world; he was killing anyone and everyone, murdering anything that stood in his way. Then, there was the prophecy; the prophecy stated that the one who would kill Voldemort was going to be born in late July (Harry's birthday is July 31st), and that neither could live while the other survived; Voldemort, scared of death, went to find and kill Harry before Harry could grow up.

Voldemort killed Harry's parents when Harry was a year old, and then tried to kill Harry, but he couldn't. The spell rebounded, making Voldemort dissappear, and leaving Harry with his lightening scar.

But Voldemort wasn't gone; he came back nearly two years ago, and slowly, the second wizarding war is beginning; people are being killed, innocent people, muggles, children; you can't trust anyone, not your class mates, not even your teachers.

Harry has started going to special lessons with Dumbledore; his first lesson was on the 7th of September, a Saturday night. They were looking into memories of people, to try and gather as much information about Voldemort as they can; they have started off by looking at memories revolving around Voldemort's family, before Voldemort was born. His Mother's family are, or rather, _were _descendants of Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar Slytherin is one of the four founders of Hogwarts; the other three were: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helg Hufflepuff. Each of them has a house at Hogwarts, and on your first day in your first year, you are sorted into a house if you have the qualities you have to posses for a certain house.

For Slytherin, you have to be ambitous, cunning, and have pure blood; what that means is that your parents have to be wizards and witches, so do your Grandparents and your Great Grandparents and so one; I am not a pureblood as my parents are muggles; I am a muggleborn, or a Mudblood as a Slytherin would say.

For Ravenclaw, you have to be intelligent, smart, wise, all of that. Some people wonder why I'm in Ravenclaw, seeing as I'm one, or if not _the_ smartest in my year.

Hufflepuff takes anyone really, as long as your kind, caring, warm-hearted. Some people think Hufflepuff's are push-overs and aren't brave or anything, but Cedric Diggory proved them wrong two years ago.

Last is Gryffindor, the house I'm in. Gryffindor's are acknowledged for their bravery beyond anything else; I guess my bravery outnumbered my intelligence, but I don't mind, as I am proud to be brave.

So yes, Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin so to speak. Slytherin's are considered evil, and a lot of them are, but personally you can't judge someone by their house; Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, yet he was a coward.

So this is my first entry; me rambling on about everything and anything. But I should go. You only come of age once. Also, dinner's started in the Great Hall, and I can tell Ron's getting impatient; he keeps sending me infuriated looks from across the common room; all he thinks about is his stomach, I'm telling you.

Bye,

Hermione.


	2. 23rd September 1996

23rd September 1996

Dear Diary,

It's been a few days since my last entry, but homework has been building up, and along with prefect duties and the Slug Club, my evenings are pretty much full; especially with the amount of reading I do aswell.

I forgot to mention that I actually got this diary as a birthday gift from my parents, along with a copy of _'A Winter's Tale' _by Shakespeare, (the play my name comes from).This diary is quite a nice one. Blue and white checkered, with my name at the top written in Gold. Of course, I have put all of the enxhartments on it, because you never know who might come across it, and I would prefer to not have any of my secrets spilled to the public.

I got mainly books for my birthday, as always. I love books, I really do, but sometimes I feel like no one really knows me, and just thinks of books when my name is mentioned. Even my own parents, although I do love their idea of a diary. I can't talk to my parents about everything that is going on. I can't talk to Ron or Harry about the feelings I possess for the red-head, so it's good to have somewhere to write down my thoughts and feelings.

Harry got me a book detailing the events of the Goblin Rebellions in the 13th and 14th century for my birthday. It is very interesting, and slowly leads up to the great uprising during the 15th century, but it doesn't go into too much about that, as you have to purchase the next volume.

Ginny, Ron's younger sister, got me a muggle book called _'Pretty Woman' _which I, of course, have read. I do like the fact that she put some thought into the gift by thinking about my muggle heritage, and I probably will read the book for the 14th time, as it is a beautiful book.

Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, Ron's parents, sent me some home-made hot fudge, a knitted blanket, and a book about the most famous Witches in Britain, starting with Morgan Le Fay, and going up to Bathilda Bagshot. It is an amazing book, and I was surprised that they would think of buying me something, because I honestly wouldn't have minded; I have written them a thank you letter, detailing how grateful I am for my gifts, and how much I love them; the fudge is under my bed, and I have been eating it when Lavender and Pavarti are asleep or not in the room because Lavender would go mad about how I'm not sharing and that we are supposed to be friends, which is crazy as we have never been friends, and I doubt we ever will. The only time she utters a word to me is when she either wants my opinion on how _great _she looks, or when she needs help with homework. She didn't get me a birthday gift, obviously, nor did she wish me happy birthday; atleast Pavarti had the decency to acknowledge that it was my birthday. I also think Lavender has a crush on Ron, but he wouldn't go for a daft bimbo like her. At least, I hope not.

I realise I have gone slightly off topic. Sorry about that.

Anyway, Ron. Ron, actually, was the only one who didn't get me a book; he got me a quill, a really nice one at that (it happens to be the one I'm using). It's a phoenix tail feather quill, which are very rare, as most phoenix tail feathers are used for wand cores. It's very nice. Sometimes I think Ron may like me the way I like him, but other times he leaves me completely and utterly confused.

We have a new Potions Master; the old Postions Master, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, was made the Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts, a post he has always wanted.

The new Potions Master, Professor Horace Slughorn, is quite interesting; he set out a variety of potions in our first lesson; they were Veritaserum, the potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth, Polyjuice Poton, a potion I have an understanding with, that can transform one person into another, and Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world; it smells different to each person, depending on what attracts them; I smelt freshly mown grass, new parchment.. and Ron's hair. It was then, that I slowly began to come to terms with my feelings for my lanky best-friend.

In that lesson, we had to prepare a potion called Draught of the living Death. I was doing alright, well, quite good, and mine would have been the best had Harry not found that book. It was an old potions book, but it's previous owner, _the Half-blood Prince,_ had written instructions in the margin that improved the potion greatly; i.e, crush the bettle, don't cut, or something like that. It was very annoying. He won Felix Felicis, or _liquid luck, _which makes the drinker be, well, _lucky, _for a whole 12 hours.

He has been using that book each potions lesson, and has been recieving top marks, which I think is unfair. However, the book doesn't seem to be anything other than a textbook, there is no evil magic hiding inside of it, so ultimately, I have no reason to try and turn the book in; Harry doesn't seem to be in any danger.

Slughorn also has this thing called the Slug Club, which Harry has been accepted into; so have I actually, but Ron hasn't, which has made him slightly sour. There is a guy who goes, he's in the year above us, called Cormac McLaggen, and he is vile. Harry is Quidditch captain this year, so he therefore gets to decide who makes it into the team McLaggen assumed that because he is in the Slug Club with Harry, he would get accepted straight into the team. Of course, that isn't the way it works.

McLaggen tried out for Keeper, the same position Ron tried out for. At the try-outs I may have done something I'm not entirely proud of; Ron and McLaggen each had to try and save five penalties. McLaggen went first; he was saving each one perfectly, so on his last penalty, I may have confunded him so he missed the shot; Harry figured it out, but he didn't say anything at the try-outs. Anyway, Ron saved all 5, so he is now keeper; that has cheered him up.

Not everyone is happy though. A girl called Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in my year, was told during one lesson that her Mother was found dead; I haven't seen her since. Pavarti and her twin sister, Padma, might be leaving Hogwart's, as their parents want them too, but right now, Hogwart's is probably the most safest place in the country, with Dumbledore as Headmaster.

There has been one arrest; the arrest of Stan Shunpike. I don't know what Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic, thinks he is doing. Stan Shunpike isn't much older than me, and he is the conductor of the Knight Bus. He is one of the last people you would expect to be a Death Eater (the followers of Voldmort).

Also, the Malfoy's have had their house checked for any dark magic items, following Harry's tip off to Ron's Father, Arthur Weasley; they didn't find anything. Harry is certain Draco Malfoy is up to something, that he is a Death Eater, but he couldn't have brought any dark magic into the school as everyone was searched on their way in, and all post is being searched too. I think Harry is still grieving heavily after his Godfather, Sirius' death, which is understandable, and blaming the whole Malfoy family for it, seeing as Draco's aunt killed Sirius. Then again, Draco is acting slightly strange, stranger than usual. I just hope Harry doesn't put too much worry and concern into it; he needs to focus on his lessons with Dumbledore and his school work; right now, we aren't certain with anything to do with Malfoy, so there is no point worrying over it. Not at the moment anyway.

I hope Harry's alright. We just need to stick together. We can do this, we can survive this war, I know we can. We have eachother.

-Hermione.


End file.
